


Just Another Warning

by ZaneAiden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneAiden/pseuds/ZaneAiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loses a run in with Bec on the battlefield and time jumps to escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote at 2AM a few nights ago. Had the idea for a few days before putting it down. Might add a bit more to it later but for now I'm just going to stick with this.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could think. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." He recaptchalogued the time tables and clutched at his sides. His mind was racing along with his heart, but still the only thing echoing in his head was a singular expletive that summed up his situation better than anything else possibly could. There wasn’t pain, not yet, but he knew there would be. The words “shock” and “blood loss” cropped up in his head, flashing by like camera stills that he couldn’t quite catch with his conscious mind, but in his subconscious he knew. He knew quite well.

“Fuck.” He uttered. A simple word. A simple singular word that he’d said hundreds of times before, but now actually meant something more than false bravado and suave. He took a few steps and realized he was dizzy. He took a few more and bumped into something. He looked down.

The ground appeared to be the aftermath of some grim festival. Bright colors and patterns, darkened by the tint of his glasses were strewn across the black and white squares of Skaia. Orange and green and purple and black and white and red, far far too much red. He looked closer, blinking and trying to focus. The obstacle he’d hit with his foot was a stained white with a polished surface and glassy black eyes staring vacantly up at him. He registered that its lower half was gone. He looked around. There were more of differing color, but all had the red. None were moving. He stepped over the white pawn, and he felt dizzy again.

He was sweating now. He hadn’t gone far, but he felt drained. A wry smile touched his lips. "Drained? Yeah I suppose you could fucking say that." He thought. And he laughed, because it was funny.

“Dave?” a voice called from his right. The laugh caught in his throat. Dave turned to see a dark-haired boy in blue pajamas pause, look at him with something resembling shock, and run over. Dave suddenly realized that his legs felt extremely weak.

“Sup, Egbert?” Dave called back, not trusting himself to walk anymore. A drop of blood made a crimson path down from the corner of his mouth, and his body was wracked by a series of violent, wet coughs. He was spitting red when John caught him, just before he hit the ground.

“Sweet catch, dude.” He said dryly.

“Dave, what the fuck happened?” The bespectacled child look down at him, mouth agape. The blond lifted his hands. John’s eyes trailed down, and so did Dave’s. The fabric of his shirt was shredded, and his abdomen was unwhole. Without anything to stem the flow of blood, pulses of red rushed out, and he felt himself begin to go. He put his hand back down.

“I fucked up a bit. Time jumped. Bec Noir was there. Really it was some poor planning on my part. But I guess shit happens. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” He shrugged, but the crack in his voice and the tears on his face were at odds with his words. “You’ll be okay. It would be cool if you could warn Alpha Dave, though. So, you know. This doesn’t happen.” He was smiling as he shook with the cold nowhere near.

John was crying now, too. “D-dave…” but Dave just frowned slightly and wiped away his tears.

“Don’t waste your tears on me, John. There’s still shit to do. I’m just a warning. Make sure you tell him.” His voice was growing soft. “And also… could you do me a favor?”

“Of course, man.” The tears didn’t stop, but he nodded and wiped them away. “What can I do for you?”

“Make sure I don’t treat Jade like shit. I know how I can be sometimes, any version of me, and I know she’s just… Innocent. Try and make sure I don’t hurt her.”

“I can do that.” He said.

“Thank you.” He replied.

And then he closed his eyes, though it took a minute for John to realize because of the shades. If he had still been alive, he would’ve laughed. He didn’t laugh.


End file.
